The Navy Advanced Narrowband System (ANS)/Mobile User Objective System (MUOS) is being developed as a replacement to the UFO constellation. It will provide global SATCOM narrowband (64 kpbs and below) connectivity for voice, video and data for U.S. and Allied services.
The Mobile User Objective System (MUOS) will be a network of DOD-controlled satellites and associated ground facilities providing narrowband BLOS communication services for a worldwide population of mobile and fixed site terminal users. The ground control segment will feature a distributed, government-controlled, precedence and priority based resource management system that will be responsive to the communication requirements of commanders with apportioned resources.
Advanced narrowband communications technology and the Navy's Mobile User Objective System (MUOS) will replace the current Navy Fleet Satellite Communications (FltSat) satellites and Ultra High Frequency Follow-On (UFO) communications satellite constellation over the next two decades. The Navy's UHF communications satellite constellation currently provides narrowband tactical satellite communications to the Defense Department warfighter. The UHF Follow-On constellation, initially launched in 1993, will begin to reach the end of its design life early in the 21st century.
The ARC-210 Radio supports multiple narrowband waveforms like SINCGARS, SATURN, HAVEQUICK-I/II etc. The configuration for these waveforms are manual and tedious. Therefore, it may be beneficial to have some level of dynamic configuration control. However, most waveforms do not support or support only a limited form of dynamic configuration control. The ARC-210 Gen5+ variants support an AUX receive channel in addition to the main transmit and receive chain. This AUX channel is an enhanced version of the traditional guard channel. Supporting MUOS receive over the AUX channel is one of the key design considerations for the ARC-210 Gen5 radio.
Tactical networks are becoming large and complicated. Mission planning is becoming more complex and mission planning skills, knowledge base and personnel are increasingly difficult to find. This is forcing the mission planners to use policy based network and service management in order to achieve higher efficiencies.
Policy based mission planning and distribution is the new and effective way to manage complex, hierarchical, concurrent, multi-level, inter-related multi-service missions. An opportunity for introducing policy based management to legacy tactical radio terminals and services via a software only change.
The techniques herein below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.